


chrysanthemum

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Demiboy Character, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Partial Nudity, Sharing Clothes, Skirts, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Trans Character, gender euphoria, if you're not cis you're trans therefore:, oh wow that's not a tag what, we need more of that please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: "Hitoka…"Hitoka hums from where she's studying the clothing laid out on her bed.Tadashi shifts his weight, brings a hand up to tug on his hair, the other arm crossing his chest. "I'm not too sure if I want to do this anymore."
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write yams in a skirt so here we have it. also yachi! giving her some love and attention
> 
> i'm impatient and it's 5:30am so no beta, please forgive any mistakes i'm tired and pulling an all-nighter to fix my sleep schedule for school ugh ＼(-_- )
> 
> anyways, enjoy yams trying on a couple of skirts (❁´‿`❁)*✲ﾟ*

"Hitoka…" 

Hitoka hums from where she's studying the clothing laid out on her bed. 

Tadashi shifts his weight, brings a hand up to tug on his hair, the other arm crossing his chest. "I'm not too sure if I want to do this anymore." 

"Hm?" She turns to him with a slight frown. "How come?" 

Tadashi waves a hand as he thinks over his next words, cringing. "You know… it's not really… normal. For a boy to wear a skirt I mean." 

Hitoka claps, startling Tadashi into looking at her. "Well! First of all, you're not completely a boy, so you don't have to follow those _rules_. Second of all! Those rules are shit, who cares what's _normal_? Gender norms are society's construct and they're dumb and you already know this." 

Tadashi sighs. "You're right. I'm just— I don't want anything bad to happen." 

"I mean, you can't really control that, so might as well just go for it, y'know?" 

"Okay." Tadashi nods to himself. "Okay, yeah. If something happens, it happens, I've got people who have my back." 

Hitoka laughs and claps her hands again. "Alright! Let's get started. Strip." 

"Eh?" 

"I can't dress you if you're already wearing something, take it off." 

Tadashi starts to shrug off his sweater with a blush, mumbling all the way. 

Once he's down to his boxer briefs, goosebumps riddling his skin from the chill of the room, and after a glance, Hitoka immediately throws a few options to the side. Tadashi feels oddly judged just by that. 

He must be making some face because when Hitoka glances his way again she rushes to add some commentary while she searches. "Your hips are pretty narrow, so you probably want to wear something high-waisted, that kinda flares. That way it gives the illusion that you have more hip than you actually do. Oh! I forgot to ask. Do you want something short or long?" 

"Um. I don't know? What do you think would look better?" 

Hitoka squints at him for a while. "Probably short, but try both." She pushes all of the clothes to one end of her bed and arranges her pickings on the other. 

Tadashi looks over the four skirts laid out. 

The first is pastel blue, long and tiered and made of thin fabric. The second is significantly shorter, a plain black that lies sleek and flat against the bedspread. The third is around the same length, a pleated black and white plaid. The fourth looks about knee-length, a muddy purple with white and violet flowers embroidered along the edge 

Hitoka wrings her hands together. "Uh, I tried to consider what would most likely look best on you while also keeping in mind what you usually wear, so." 

Tadashi smiles and grabs the purple one, running his fingers over the embroidery. "They're cute." 

Hitoka laughs. "Try it on," she urges. 

Tadashi looks at the skirt in hand nervously before stepping into it and pulling it up. The waistband spans from waist to hip, where the crimped edge forces the rest of the fabric to flare out slightly and rest in waves. 

He admires himself in the full-length mirror attached to Hitoka's closet door and giggles out, "Oh, wow." 

" _See_!" Hitoka screeches out. "It's really pretty!" 

Tadashi dips his head away and rubs the skirt between his thumb and forefinger. "I do really like it," he whispers. 

Hitoka nods. "Is that the one you want to go with?" 

Tadashi stares at himself in the mirror for a bit longer then shakes his head. "I do really, really love it, but I can't see a whole outfit." 

"Ooh, I get what you mean. That happens to me all the time," she sighs. 

Tadashi walks back to the bed and grabs the plaid one. "I wanna try this one." 

"Oh, yes, that's a good one." 

He slips out of the purple one and pulls on the plaid one, zipping up the side and securing the clasp at the top. He runs his hands down the fabric and shifts until it sits comfortably. 

When he looks in the mirror again he laughs loudly and hides his face in his hand. 

He feels like crying. 

"Hitoka," he warbles. 

"Oh. Oh no, are you okay?" she fusses as she makes her way in front of him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." He sniffles. " _Great_ actually." 

He moves his hand to cover a beaming smile. 

"Sorry, this just— it feels really nice…" 

Hitoka stares for a moment before beaming back. "Tadashi! Tadashi, I'm so proud of you!" 

"Wait no, fuck, now I'm actually crying, don't do that," he weeps as he turns away to hide his face again. 

Arms wrap around him and he can feel Hitoka laugh into his back as he tries to calm himself. 

"You suck," Hitoka mumbles wetly. "You know I'm a sympathy crier." 

Tadashi takes a deep breath and turns around in Hitoka's arms to grab her face and squish her cheeks. "We're both sympathy criers, so cut it off now before we can't stop." 

Hitoka laughs and pulls Tadashi's hand away from her face. "I really am proud of you, though." 

Tadashi closes his eyes and smiles with a whisper of thanks. He pulls away and rubs at his eyes before looking back to Hitoka and asking, "What do you recommend I wear with this?" He tugs on the edge of the skirt with a hint of glee. 

Hitoka points at Tadashi. "I know just the thing." 

**Author's Note:**

> was that a cliche last line? *nods* yes that was
> 
> i could have made it longer, but eh, that felt like a good ending point
> 
> there should be one or two fics left in this series, we'll see. it depends on if i have more ideas. but i already know what the last one will be so this series is for sure ending sometime in june i believe
> 
> **chrysanthemum:** represent happiness, love, longevity, and joy


End file.
